Sentro
Sentro 'is a robotic guarddog that appears in the ''The Jetsons episode '''Solar Snoops. Another appearance was as the first boss in the NES game The Jetsons: Cogswell's Caper! (1992). His appearance in that game was the inspiraton for the Mugen character first released in April 21st, with sprites being done by Balthazar, and programmed by The_None. Gameplay In short, he fights the same way he does in his boss-battle in Cogswell's Caper. This included jumping high up and landing on a different spot, sending out a stunning bolt projectile and ejecting a small drone copy of himself from the opening hatch in his chest to attack the opponent. In both physical and drone attacks he has been expanded upon greatly. First off, all of his attacks are devided into 7 catagories, each category consisting of 6 possible attacks. His physical attacks fall into one of these catagories and these include a small machine gun burst, a flamethrower, full-body electricity attack similar to Blanka's, boxing glove attack, an eye beam copied from Cyclops and the beforementioned stunning bolt projectile (which in this case actually turns the opponent into a club-wielding monkey for a short amount of time, which the opponent can still control and actually still attack using the club). 5 other catagories are all reserved for various drones: Weapons, Ground Drones, Air Drones, Intelligent Drones and Duds/Helpers. As stated before, there are 6 different drones in each catagory, so that adds up to 5x6=30. Some examples of the drones featured include a tiny Mech Zangief performing a cossack dance attack, a Bob-Omb, Iron Lizzard and Oil Goop. The Intelligent Drones are bound to give you the most trouble, as they have a more elaborate AI and higher HP then the other drones. These include a Probotector that'll run and jump around while constantly shooting short burst of machine gun fire at you, a Droideka that will attack similarly but can put up a shield to nullify your attacks and Gon (most likely known from his appearance in Tekken 3) with a metal recolor that has the most attacks (since his availble spritesheet allowed for as much) including a jumping headbutt, giant bite and his infamous flying butt stomp attack. The duds/helper category is overall disadvantagous for Sentro himself, to aid you in defeating him a bit. These include a Meta Knight that he kept trapped inside his chest that will attack Sentro with his sword as soon as he's freed (though his sword slash can still damage the opponent), Eddie (from Megaman) that will leave behind small energy pellets that increase your HP when you hit him and a tire (from Donkey Kong Country) that is pretty much useless, but you can can jump on bounce on it, allowing for a super jump of sorts. One category remains and that are the Desperation Attacks. Sentro only gains access to these super-powerful attacks after he's been defeated once. These include a violent stomping attack similar to Kintaro's, unleasing a huge blast of chaingun hellfire (the chaingun transforms out of his chest) and a devastating flying nuke drop assault that, if all nukes hit, can take off more then 80% of HP. The player controled Sentro sports unique controls to further emphasize the remote-controlled aspect of the character. His movement is handled by holding the start button and a direction which dictates to which position of the screen would Sentro jump into, while the Left/Right movement keys are used to cycle between attack categories, with attack button selecting and confirming deployment of an attack/drone. Drones and attacks Section to be expanded later Trivia * Another reason for this creation was as a method for Balthazar to have various spriters collaborate with him on the project; when the project thread was created on The Mugen Fighters Guild, he allowed people to suggest various drones as well as supplying or even spriting them themselves. http://mugenguild.com/forum/topics/canine-carrier-spriters-mgf-share-your-powers-me-156459.0.htmlit The Mugen Fighters Guild Sentro project thread. * A stage was being sprited by MrPr1993 to act as a boss-battle arena for Sentro but it was never finished/released. * Omegapsycho was considered to code at one point. References Category:Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Characters with original graphics Category:Other Media Characters